Fighting Yesterday
by RikkiChadwick2011
Summary: Eliza Hancock has had enough of her parents' useless bickering and she plans to run away. When she sees the opportunity to sneak aboard the RMS Titanic, the crew is warned of a stowaway! Eliza doesn't want to be found or she'll be sent back home for good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, Titanic story two! I don't know how the idea came to me… It just kinda punched me in the face so anyway here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic…sigh**

"Would you friggin' listen to me, Anna?" my father bellowed. "Why should I listen? All you do is yell!" she snapped. "Stop changing the god damned topic!" he yelled. "You want to talk about money, William? Is that what you want? Because quite frankly, I'm _done _talking about money!" my mother yelled. "Yeah? Well I'm not!" my father yelled, pointing at himself, angrily. That's all my parents ever fought about. Money. Hello? We were freaking Third Class! Of course money was a problem! Hell, First Class was always going broke! They solved the problem without going insane!

"—If you worked a little bit harder—," "I work harder than you! I cook, I clean, I take care of Eliza and all you do is go out there and build bloody tools! If you were any good at it we wouldn't be suffering this—we weren't be _arguing _about this," my mother yelled. I thought for a quick moment my father was going to hit her. He looked absolutely murderous. He threw a punch at the wall nearby, smashing it in. "You'll have to fix that—but wait! We haven't any money to do so, now do we?" My mother screeched. My father turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders, but he didn't hurt her. "Listen to me, Anna! I work my arse off every bloody day! You should be god damned thankfully we still own a roof!" he said in a dangerous whisper.

My mother shook him off and said, "I think we're done. Unless of course you want to keep me here and talk about money all over again," my mother said, her voice hoarse from yelling. My father kicked the chair that was in his way across the room. And went to their room down the hallway. Mother and I listened as breaking glass was heard. We knew he was throwing things. My mother went outside, in hopes to find some sort of closure. My father was still smashing things when my mother returned. It had been over three hours and I was getting sick of this.

Tomorrow, Eliza. Tomorrow. You have brilliant plans to escape and what a better time to do it?

The next morning I woke up, my parents were almost… civil to each other. But right around the end of breakfast just about every day, things went bad. Once my parents began bickering again, I made a slip out my window. I had all my essentials packed and I was prepared to leave. I didn't even look back. I didn't want to remember what I was leaving. I was going to start over. Once Titanic docked in New York, I was heading to Santa Monica. Never looking back. I wanted to start fresh. I didn't want to end up like my parents. What if I did—No! Stop, Eliza! Do not think that! You will _never _be your parents! I made it to the boarding dock with five minutes to spare. Two men rushed past me, "We're practically damn royalty!" the American yelled. I remembered living in America and finally I would return. I made my way to room 13 on "D" Deck. When I entered, there were already three girls. The fourth, from what I could understand wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe she was at the bar across the street flirting with some guy she barely knew. It wasn't that I thought of French girls that way, it was that some _were_, nowadays anyway.

"Bonjour," I said. "Bonjour," said the girl sitting on the top bunk. "Savez-vous où Elizabeth est?" asked the girl. I didn't understand much French, but I knew she was asking the whereabouts of her friend, or so it sounded. I shook my head, and she frowned. I didn't bother calling them off about the looks of disappointment they shot me. So I stole some missing girl's bunk. I would never see them again… Hopefully.

I tried my best to stay focused on my drawings. Scenery. Scenery was my specialty. I could draw people, animals, scenery, and imagination. I could draw emotion, but it never felt like what I enjoyed drawing. Sometimes I found drawing people was useless. No one appreciated my art, not even in old Paris. Sure I made a dime, and if I was lucky… People threw in nickel. Cheap brutes.

Feet. Why were there shoes in front of me. Oh, wait, there was someone in front of me. It was the American who was yelling to his friend over the excited crowd back in Southampton. "You draw too?" he asked. "Er—yeah. Well, scenery is a specialty of mine. I can draw lots of other things, too, but I'm more into landscape," I said, calmly. "Like Monet?" he asked. "Who?" I said, obviously lost. "Never mind. Do you mind if I look at your drawings?' he asked. "Sure. I'm Eliza Hancock, by the way," I said. "Jack Dawson," he said. "Well, Jack. Since you have a notebook, might I look inside it?" I asked.

He handed over his notebook, and I, mine. "These are amazing, Mr. Daws—," "Jack," "Jack. These truly are amazing. Even more so than mine," I said. "Well, you do pretty well, for what? A _beginner_?" he teased. I laughed. "No! For your information I'm quite skilled at landscape drawings. I can draw people just as well as you can, but your work, it's like you see people, truly well. You can see them in a way most others can't," I said, laughing most of the time. "They didn't think too much of my drawings in Paris," he said. "You've drawn there, too?" I asked. "Yeah. I lived there—under a bridge—for a while," he said. "I traveled there, but I lived in the smallest house possible in Southampton. My parents were always fighting, and still are… Maybe they haven't even realized I'm missing," I said, running my finger lightly over a drawing of a woman.

"You ran away?" he asked. I looked up at him—he looked utterly confused. "Yes. I love them, but all they do is fight and if it takes me being gone to show them how sick of it I am, then so be it," I said. He handed me back my notebook and explained why he was traveling alone. "Chippewa Falls?" I asked. I wasn't too familiar with many places in America. I only knew of Boston, where I was born, and many places of New England. Everywhere else, I hadn't a clue of. "Well, Jack. I must be heading back now," I said. "Erm—Eliza?" he asked. "Yes?" I said, turning to face him again. "My notebook?" he asked.

I blushed as I realized I was still holding his sketchbook. I looked down at the brown leather book and said, "Oh, right! Sorry," and handed it back to him. "See you around?" he asked. "Sure," I said. I headed off for my room with the three French girls. Elizabeth still hadn't shown so they got over my imposed entry. Good. Less drama I have to deal with. I knew it was silly of me to just get up and run because my parents were always fighting, but it was more of a plan than an escape.

I just had to live it out now. I mean I was seventeen, of course not nearly old enough to travel on my own but I could probably pass for eighteen. I need to stop thinking about this. I've given this months of thought! How could it fail?

And so heaven answered:

The captain came down the hallway with Mr. William Murdoch and I could hear some of what they were discussing. "On the ship? Do you have a name?" asked the Captain. "No. The last name is Hancock I know that much. She's a stowaway on the ship. The crew's been told. We'll, have to keep a close watch on the Third Class passengers," said Mr. Murdoch. "Why Third Class and not any others?" the Captain asked. "She comes from a family of limited funds. And no Middle Class—or First Class—would have to sneak aboard such a luxurious ship," said Mr. Murdoch. The Captain nodded.

That's how it could fail. I only had to change my name! Great.

**A/N: Yayyy! Finally I beat my writer's block!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay… I've been having writer's block and I was a bit side-tracked by the earthquake which made its way up here to Rhode Island! (Which is not in New York! Smiles!) But I've been working on this chapter so I hope you all like it!**

"_No, William! I don't want to fight about this—I don't want to talk about this anymore!" my mother yelled, pushing the front door open and running out to the street. "Well I do!" my father yelled. "Come any closer and I think I'll yell," she said dangerously. "Is that what you want, William? Everyone to think of you as an abusive bastard?" my mother said. "Anna, listen to me! I work my arse off every night and god damned day to keep you and Eliza happy!" he shouted. "Do you think I'm happy? Do I look happy? Does Eliza look happy? No! No, we don't look happy do we, William?" my mother yelled._

_I decided I wanted no part of this and ran out of the house to the woods behind the house. It wasn't enough. I could still hear them. "I get it, William! Okay? I get it that you work hard but it isn't enough and when you want to talk about our lack of money, when I'm doing all _I _can to make this work, too, I get frustrated, okay? Okay, William? I don't _want _to talk! I don't _want _to fight! Don't you get it?" my mother yelled. She was sobbing, it was obvious in her voice._

_My father looked so angry, "Well I want to talk, Anna! And I want you to listen!" he said dangerously low. "Maybe I don't want to _listen_!" "Well, maybe you should!" "What are you going to do? Force me to listen? Are you going to hit me to get what you want? It's not like you've never wanted to," she yelled. For that one moment, I actually thought he was going to hit her. But he yelled into the sky then stormed into the house. "You're an idiot, Anna! You're a friggin' idiot!" he shouted, and slammed the front door. My mother stood there in the street, crying. Her breathing was deep, and she ran toward the woods behind the house. _

_I followed her silently. She was sobbing aloud, and she ran to where the forest met the water at the bottom of the cliffs and I stood frozen. She looked down, and for a moment she was going to jump, but I was unaware of what stopped her. She looked at the water and rocks below, then up at the sky and said, "Keep my daughter safe when I go, God. I'm not ready to leave her yet. She's the only reason I don't end this fight this way," she said, sobbing._

_Then I knew the reason why she didn't jump. _I _was that reason._

I sat on my bunk thinking about that one night, when I almost lost my mother. I was thinking how upset and lost she must feel right now without me there by her side, the pair of us sobbing, because she had been fighting with father. I couldn't bring myself to think of how she must be feeling. Was she feeling guilty? Like it was her fault I disappeared.

I slipped on my night robe, and snuck to the Sky Deck, for First Class members only. I unfortunately ran into Mr. Murdoch. "What are you doing on this deck? This for First Class members only," he said. It wasn't harsh, but it wasn't gentle. "I—was just walking. I hadn't realized what deck I was on. I'm sorry, sir," I lied. It was so easy to fool people when you'd been doing it for a while. I was always practicing my 'Poker Face.' It came in handy when my parents were fighting.

"Well, please return to your deck, Miss—," "Eliza Ha—Er—Elizabeth Smith. Not related to Captain Smith however," I recovered. I knew he was aware of stowaway Hancock and I wasn't about to let him find out it was me. "Of course, Mr. Murdoch, sir," I said. I made my way to the lifts and asked for "D" Deck. I walked down the vacant corridors and I felt oddly… Happy. Why? I wasn't sure.

I kept walking. I decided to go find Jack. I hoped he was awake. I found him and his friend, and another man. The two, who I was unfamiliar with, were sitting on the stairs, and Jack sat on the floor. "Jack?" I asked. He looked up from his drawing and smiled. "Hi, Eliza." "Do you mind if I join the pair of you?" I asked. "Course not," he said. "I'm Eliza," I said to his friend. "Fabrizio," said the man. He was Italian… It was quite obvious. "Tommy," said the Irish man. "Have you heard of the girl who supposedly snuck aboard?" Tommy asked Jack. I cleared my throat and soon three pairs of eyes were on me. "Er—I'm that stowaway," I said. Tommy, Jack, and Fabrizio looked at me, amused. "So you're the one who snuck past all those crewman," Jack teased. "Yep," I said.

"So… How'd you do it?" Tommy asked, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Well it wasn't hard," I said.

"_All aboard!" called a crewman, Mr. Wilde was his name. "Ticket, ma'am," he said to a First Class passenger. There were three of them all together __**(A/N: Wink, wink!)**__ The next woman had a large dog, and he had no leash. "Come here, boy!" I whispered holding a small piece of my breakfast to him. He pounced after it as I threw it into the crowd that waved goodbye to the passengers. The crewman and the woman ran after the dog. I slipped in, telling anyone who asked I already showed Mr. Wilde my ticket. Walked into my room, room 13, and settled in. America here I come._

"And that's how I got onto the grandest ship of them all. Please, if you see any crew, call me Elizabeth Smith," I said.

**(A/N: I noticed Elizabeth Smith rhymes! Lol ;) oops! Oh well!)**

"Deal," said the three men. I laughed and we spent the entire night talking, laughing, and joking. Tommy had even brought some beer from the Third Class dining hall. I can't say we didn't got drunk. We were far from drunk, but we weren't any closer to being sober! I never noticed how handsome _he _looked.

The Sky Deck above ours was full of people. But I only noticed _him._

**A/N: I know you're probably thinking who the hell is **_**he**_**! But I want to know what you think! Tommy? Jack? Fabrizio? Or someone else? You'll find out next chapter but I want to see what you guys think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! Chapter 3! And yes, Loves2Write34, you find out who '**_**he' **_**is… Okay that's a lie but I'm going to do a Pretty Little Liars/Lying Game plot! I'm going to leave clues, sorry Lauren! You're gonna have to wait! Next chapter, I promise! (drum roll) Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic, never have never will…**

I woke up in my room, alone. My head only hurt a little bit, but I wasn't moving anytime soon. I didn't know what time it was, but it was later than noon. The sky was a baby blue tinge with white clouds floating gracefully. She couldn't get _his _angelic face out of her mind. _Wait! Why am I—What am I thinking? I only just met him! _I thought. He was handsome, very handsome, but I only met just met him! I couldn't be falling for him… Not yet! Love doesn't work that way—Does it? _No!_

"Shut up," I said to the voice in my head.

_Nah. You need me. You're obviously confused, hon._

"I don't need anyone. That's why I'm running away, remember?" I said.

_You clearly need me. You're _talking _to me! You're running away because you're afraid you won't cope with all the 'drama.'_

"I don't need you," I said, emphasizing the "you."

_Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart! _Said the voice.

I shut out my own obnoxious voice and got up. Damn. The room is spinning—The room is friggin' spinning. I'm never getting drunk again…

_But that doesn't mean you won't drink with _him _again, right?_

"I thought I shut you out?" I said.

_I didn't say I was easy to get rid of! _it said.

"Just be glad I woke up alone you annoying demon," I said to the voice.

I went off looking for the three men, by any chance they were all together, so I wouldn't have to be disappointed. I went to Jack and Fabrizio's room. They were gone. I frowned. I didn't go looking for Tommy mostly because I had no idea where his room was. I searched the upper decks. Nothing. Could it be they were—

"You should just forget her," I heard the familiar Irish accent from around the corner. I kept walking. There they were. Tommy and Fabrizio were helping Jack over the railing. I shook my head, suppressing my laughter. "Sneaking into First Class are we?" I asked. Fabrizio and Tommy looked at me for a moment as if they had just hidden a body, but lightened up when they saw it was just me. "Jack's lost it! He's going after some First Class girl!" Fabrizio said. I loved his Italian accent.

"Oi, Lass. I thought you were one of the crewman who chased us out a moment ago. Jack's up there trying to win over a beauty from First Class," Tommy said. I smiled. "Classic Jack, eh?" I said. "You have no idea, _Elizabeth_," Tommy teased. "Ah, so you remembered," I laughed. "Eh, I couldn't forget while we're around witnesses now could I? Last thing we all need is for you to get thrown off every Ocean Liner the White Star owns," Tommy said. "That wouldn't be good, now would it?" Fabrizio said. I blushed, forgetting he was there.

"Yeah. My family is already spit upon enough," I joked. "I think as soon as I get off this ship, I'm going Santa Monica, new name, new life," I said. "That seems to be the reason for all Third Class people, eh?" Tommy asked, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Why do you smoke?" I asked. I knew it was rude, but I didn't see a reason for breathing smoke in. He chuckled, stamping out the small, charred cigarette butt. "I guess it's just 'cause we can," he said. "But that's not a good reason, is it?" I asked. He just laughed. Hmph. I was against the idea of smoking, but I put it aside. "She's gonna give you a run for your money, Tommy!" Jack said, hopping down from the railing above.

"How'd it go?" I asked. "Fine," he said. Liar. I could tell he was lying but I wasn't going to call him out on it. I gave him a knowing glance, and I saw his features fall into a frown. "So, Jack… What's doing?" I asked, feigning a western accent. Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy all chuckled. "Not much, ma'am. Had me a wonderful First Class dinner last night," he said, also faking a western accent. "How'd you manage that?" I asked. "He saved that First Class lass' life," Tommy answered. He had another cigarette in his hand. I pulled it from his grasp and tossed it into the water. "You'll live without it," I said. He pouted, but laughed it off. I rolled my eyes, and listened to Jack explain how he saved the girl named Rose.

"You sound taken with her!" I teased. "Believe me; He is," Fabrizio said, looking through Jack's sketchpad. "No picture of her yet!" Fabrizio teased. Jack took the book from his friend's grasp and closed the book. "We aren't exactly seeing each other at the moment. She's engaged anyway," Jack said. "Oi, you don't want to get in the middle of that affair," Tommy said. I rolled my eyes. _Men_.

"Then again, maybe you should. Maybe, just maybe, she'll choose you instead!" Tommy laughed. I laughed as Fabrizio pretended to kiss and caress the air. Jack threw his shoe at him, but missed. It didn't go overboard. It hit a passing woman. I apologized for Jack with, "I'm so sorry, Miss! My friends are just bad at aiming," and I laughed after she walked away at the face she made. She was obviously First Class. I'm surprised she didn't spit on us! Anyone else would have I bet. Maybe we were too good for her spit, or her spit was too good for us.

Please, if it was too good for us, we'd be spit upon a lot less! "I'm going to go get my sketchbook. The horizon is beautiful," I said.

When I returned, the three bo—_Men_—were acting as if nothing happened, but I could see it in their eyes they did _something_. "Confession time, boys," I said. "Oh nothing," said Jack. I arched an eyebrow as if to say, "Cut the crap and get to it!" "Okay, okay… We—er—kinda—, "Kinda?" I prompted. "—stole your sketchpad yesterday," they said. "No wonder I couldn't find it! Hand it over," I said, extending my arm. "Eh—about that… We don't know where it is now," Fabrizio answered. I sighed. It was quite meaningless anyway—all my best drawings and designs were saved in my rucksack.

"It's fine," I said, shocking the lot of them. "It's _fine_?" Tommy asked, incredulously. "Oh, yes. See, all my better drawings are saved away, hidden from you prying _boys_!" I teased. "We're men!" Jack said, puffing out his chest. "Prove it," I said. They all looked dumbfounded.

They stood up, and right then I knew how they were planning to _prove _they were men. "Don't you dare! Sit back down!" I cried looking away, laughing. They all chuckled but sat back down. "Have we proven we are men?" Jack asked. "As long as you don't try to go commando in public again, I'll say you did," I chuckled.

"Good. It would hurt us deeply if you thought we were nothing but childish _boys_!" Tommy laughed. I laughed with them. "Sure. Whatever you say," I teased.

**A/N: Okay! Finally chapter 3 is up! Thank the Lord! I destroyed my writer's block (for the moment!) smiles and hearts! Can't wait for Chapter 4! I **_PROMISE _**I will let you find out who** _**he **_**is! And if I change my mind like I did this chapter, I will leave you my email address and you can hunt me down from there! Lol, just kidding! I'm not ready to die! But I do promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay because there is supposed to be a power outage due to the upcoming storm in a few days and I won't have internet access, I'm going to try to post two-three stories today! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic! I can pop that bubble right now and keep on dreaming! ;)**

"So, Eliza, favorite color," Jack said, drawing a couple who were sitting on the bench opposite us. They were sitting facing the clear blue water. "You truly draw amazing, Jack," I said. He smiled. "Okay, now, favorite color," he repeated. "Erm—Scarlet," I said. He looked up at me and said, "You always have to like the different things, huh?" I laughed, "Sure. I mean, it makes me, well… me." "So anyway, Tommy, Fabrizio? Let's say we go find an unfortunate stroller," said Jack. "Please don't bother the First Class people! They only want to enjoy a walk on deck," I plead. "Fine… Let's go down to lunch then," Jack said.

After lunch, I aimlessly walked the Sky Deck, for Third Class, aimlessly. I loved being with the boys but sometimes I needed to be alone. My day just went from good to bad when Mr. Murdoch came up to me. It seemed they wanted to ask every Third Class man, woman, and child about the stowaway. He brought me to the Captain's cabin and sat me down in front of Captain Smith. "Er—," "Can you tell us what you know about the stowaway?" Captain Smith asked. "Uh—She's a girl?" I said, utterly confused. He looked like he was about to say "Duh!" but thought better of it. "Right, well we knew that much," he said. "Do you know her full name?" he said. "E. Marie Hancock… I'm a close friend," I said. "Did you help her sneak aboard?" he asked.

I looked at him with mocked mortification. "I may be Third Class, but I am not that _low_!" I spat. He cleared his throat as though that would get him out of the awkward silence I had placed him in. "Yes, of course. Erm—Do you happen to know where she is at this moment?" he said.

_Right in front of you… _said the annoying voice in my head.

"No…" I said. He nodded his head, obviously disappointed, then dismissed me. "Good evening, Miss—," "Smith," I said. "Elizabeth Smith," I said, then left. "Bring in the next passenger," the Captain said, jotting something down on a clipboard. I smiled. That was actually pretty easy… The interrogation wasn't done, though and I knew that. The questions were only going to get harder.

One day, they brought me in again… The final question was, "Do you know what country she came from, or province?" he asked. "I don't know what house, country, or province she lived in!" I said stubbornly. "I don't believe we asked you about a house," the Captain, on the verge of smiling. They had made a breakthrough, or so they thought. "Well—er—I thoug—," I said, only to be interrupted by a door bursting open. "Elizabeth? Er—we're needed in the Third Class lounge," _he_ said. "She can't leave. I think we've found our stowaway," said Mr. Murdoch. "No. She's my wife. She boarded Titanic with me in Southampton," _he _said. "Tommy?" I asked, confused at first. I realized he was covering up my mistake. Had he been listening? "And why hadn't you mentioned this before?" the Captain asked. "Because you didn't question _about _my family," I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

**A/N: I know the chapter is short but I'm outta ideas! ;) Anyway, now you know who **_he___**is! But you won't find out more until next chapter and I promise I'll make it longer! I just need ideas! I know; I'll get** _INSPIRED_**!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay before I get on with the story, this will be the longest chapter to make up for Chapter 4 which was really a disappointment in length… This one will be a longer chapter! Thanks to Loves2Write34 for giving me the plot for this chapter! I did skip the Third Class party but since its my favorite I made my own second Third Class party! Double the fun! ;) Now, on to the story! I'm going to do something special with this one though. Now you'll get to read the parts I edited out or changed at the end! You'll get to see the original drafts! If you see this: *, that means that part of the story was edited and you'll see it below…**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the need for this personally considering I wouldn't be writing on if I actually owned Titanic, but: I don't own Titanic!**

I planned to have a good evening now that Tommy had gotten me out of that snake pit! "So, again, thank you," I said. I wasn't entirely sure of what to say at the moment. "No problem at all," he responded. I was curious as to where we were going. "Where are Jack and Fabrizio?" I asked. "There off probably sneaking onto the First Class Sky Deck," Tommy chuckled, lighting a cigarette. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't," I said. Just as he was about to light the thin piece of papered tobacco. He chuckled mostly to himself, then threw the cigarette overboard. I brushed aside the to tell him off for polluting the water. It was too late now. "Thank you," I said, staring out to the horizon. "So exactly why did you run away again?" he asked. "My parents," I answered, playing with the fabric of my tattered jacket. It once belonged to my father when he was my age probably. It'd been through a lot I assume. Why he kept it, I hadn't the slightest idea. 

*"They were always fighting about money! Sometimes it got bad enough where I ran away for the _day!_ My mother even attempted suicide. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She said she couldn't leave me, even if that meant she had to put up with my father's rants. The horizon was a good place to get lost in for a while. It was calm, beautiful, and sometimes , helpful. Unlike my life. "And now I guess I feel…_guilty_," I said. "My mother failed to kill herself because of me, and I ran away and she must feel like she did that for nothing. I wonder how _she _feels," I said. I thought now would be a good time to stop talking. I never talked this much about my feelings… _Ever_.

"I don't want to listen to their bickers anymore. Once Titanic docks, I'm going off to Santa Monica. New name, new life. I want to start fresh," I said simply ending the conversation. "So feel like rounding up a couple of misfits?" he asked. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his. "Show the way, _Sir_ Ryan," I teased. He chuckled and lead the way to the "E" Deck.*

It wasn't long before we found one of them. "Fabrizio, where is Jack?" I asked. "He's looking for the First Class girl," he said. "Why?" I asked. Tommy went to sit next to Fabrizio on the stairs and I took a seat on the floor. "He said he had to talk to her so he's heading to the First Class chapel room," he answered. His voice wasn't as dead as it had been. He obviously had been bored. I nodded, mouthing, "Oh."

"So what's on the schedule tonight?" I asked. "Well, there is another Third Class party tonight. Would you like to come since you missed it last night?" Tommy asked. "Sure," I said. I smiled. This was what it felt like to be loved by people. To be cared about by people.*

Later that evening, Tommy, Fabrizio and I made our way to the party in Third Class. Fabrizio found the girl, Helga, he had been talking to the other day. They jumped around like the fools we all were in Third Class parties!

Jack had come with us. He was dancing with Cora. Everyone in Third Class loved her, Cora. Once the music ended, and another song started up, Jack said to Cora, "May I have another dance?" the little girl giggled but took her Uncle Jack's hands. Jack leaned down to her height and said, "Hold onto my hands tight, okay? This is a fast dance!" Cora looked at him and said, "Carry me!" Jack picked her up and jumped around with her.

I laughed watching them. Tommy had laughed with me, when he wasn't arm wrestling other part-sober men, taking a puff of his cigarette. I didn't bother to reprimand him. It was a party and he only wanted to enjoy the time like I do. I clapped along with the music, occasionally taking large-than-normal gulps of beer.

"Ready?" Tommy asked. "For what?" I asked stupidly.

He just held out his hand. I gulped. Oh.

I grabbed hold of his hand and said, "I'm not responsible any injury to your feet!" He only chuckled but pulled me closer. I was close enough where I could smell his scent. Cheap beer and tobacco. As much as I hated the smell of tobacco, it was actually comforting. It made me forget we were about to look like complete fools.

We hopped around, occasionally colliding with the other dancing couples. Most of the people here were drunk anyway, so you couldn't avoid the colliding. Jack and Cora were dancing up on the platform in the middle of the room. It was quite entertaining.

Tommy and I laughed as the two danced. Fabrizio was still dancing with Helga. "I love being a Third Class girl," I said, mostly to myself.

Tommy was busy arm wrestling one of the men who were totally drunk. When Tommy lost, I heard him behind me yell, "Come on! Two out three, go again!"

"Come on! I only like men who win!" I teased. Tommy only chuckled and shook his head, lighting another cigarette. I downed the rest of my beer only to grab another. I was probably going to wake up drunk, and I probably wouldn't feel too well. Let's hope I woke up alone _again_.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and I had enough wits left, being as drunk as I was, to find my way back to my room—_alone_ I might add!

The next morning I awoke with a splitting headache, a spinning room and a smile. Last night had been fun and I hadn't been that happy in a long time! It was about freaking time!

That morning, after I felt better, Tommy, Jack, Fabrizio, and I went to the Sky Deck, where we were permitted, to enjoy our regular schedule. It wasn't as boring as it sounded. We had great times all the same.

When we made it to the Sky Deck, Jack looked almost eager and I knew he wanted to find the First Class girl. I learned her name was Rose. "Jack if you want to go see her, find her," I said. "I can't. She said I was to leave her alone," he said. "How long ago was that?" I asked. "Yesterday," he said flatly. "Maybe it was for the best," Tommy said. I rolled my eyes. "You love her don't you? I saw it last night that she loves you, too!" I said. Jack looked unconvinced. I sighed angrily and said, "I happen to be a woman myself, thank you, so I do believe I know what she's feeling!"

Jack looked a little more convinced than he had but it faltered. "If she doesn't want to see him, Eliza, he should just forget her," Tommy said. That was enough. "That is childish! You have to fight for what you want and if you don't get it, at least you know you fought your best to try to get it—or in this case, her!" I practically screamed. Almost everyone was watching by this point. "Jack, just forget her if it bothers you," Tommy said.

I let out a frustrated scream and said, "She's not some _object _you try on and decide you don't want it anymore! She's person! Like you—like me!" I believe at this point I was yelling more at Tommy than I was at Jack. I stormed off, hands clenched into tight fist.

I wanted a great evening, and now I was pissed off at Tommy. What the hell! This is not the definition of "_A Great Day!_"

**Special Cut "Scenes"**

**1."They were always fighting about money! Sometimes it got so bad I ran away for the evening. My mother had even tried to attempt suicide but she couldn't bring herself to leave me… Even if that meant putting up with more of my father's rants," I said. I looked out to the. It was so peaceful.**

** My Life. "And now, I guess I feel, **_**guilty**_**. My mother refused to kill herself because of me and now I've gone off—run away and because it was too hard to handle—and left her. But I didn't want to subject myself to their daily bickers. So… Once Titanic docks… I'm getting off, alone, and working my way to Santa Monica," I sighed. "Someone should accompany you. Not that you wouldn't make it on your own, but because it might be a faster process if there was one more person," Tommy babbled. I arched my eyebrows, confused for a moment, until I realized what it was he was asking. I smiled. "I would really like that," I said. He sighed, happy he didn't have to press on. I could see it. He returned my smile took me by the hand. "So ready to go round up a couple of lads?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay this isn't the last chapter… I don't know if the next is or not… What do you think? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic… If I did I wouldn't be writing this! ;)**

I was so pissed off at the moment. Beyond words pissed off! No one ever listens to women! Why not? It's so unfair! I slammed the room door, and landed on my bed with a loud huff. How _dare _they! Maybe Rose had a lot on her mind! Maybe she just PMSing? I don't know! And I wasn't sure how I would know what was going on in her head! We're from different social classes for God's sake!

I sighed in frustration earning smirks from the French girls. I wasn't sure how to handle myself at the moment. I had pulled an act like my parents. Hurt and angry, I realized I had acted like my parents. Fighting. This was the reason I was going to Santa Monica! I hadn't meant to fall in love! Love only got people hurt! I should've been smarter—I should've _known _better! I decided to take an evening nap. I needed to clear my head and it wasn't going to happen if I stayed awake all day huffing and pouting.

I opened my eyes to the now dark room. I guessed it was sometime past six o' clock pm. Shoot! Dinner was almost half over and I was starving. I fixed my outfit quickly then my hair. Dinner was almost at its end when I arrived. Almost no one was in sight. Good. I wouldn't run into _him_. Oh, God. I was being childish now! Now I was back to being six years old using "_he_" or "_she_" to express my hatred toward someone. Okay, so I didn't hate him. I still loved him—I just wasn't on speaking terms with him and he obviously took his own advice and didn't bother chasing me. Brute!

I took less than five bites of my dinner, when I didn't feel like eating anymore. I actually felt sick. Why? Could it just be my heart dropping into my stomach? I was just too upset, and I knew I had to apologize, even if that meant we weren't to be friends anymore. I got up and left, the whole way to where we were that morning on the Sky Deck. I had to apologize. I really did.

I found them all together. "Can I speak to you, Tommy? _Alone_?" I asked. He threw the cigarette he held overboard and got up to follow me. I saw Jack and Fabrizio exchange a glance of confusion. When we got farther away from Jack and Fabrizio I turned to face him, instantly regretting it. He looked confused but concerned. Dammit. That only made this harder. If I didn't turn away now, I was going to cry. "I came to say sorry about earlier," I said. He opened his mouth but I said, "No, hang on. Please let me finish, Tommy. I understand it if you don't still want to come to Santa Monica with me and I think that would be best—After this morning, I realized that may—," I was pulled around to face him.

I didn't know what to say and I was quite nervous by the look in his eyes. He looked as if he were searching for something, or decoding some lock in my eyes, like he couldn't get in. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. It held more passion than I'd ever been accustomed too, and I hadn't been with many people. It was as if he was trying to tell me something he couldn't put into words and it was amazing. But I had to stop it! It would only make it harder to say goodbye. I tried to pull away, but he held me so close. I didn't want it to stop. I couldn't resist kissing him back. Tears fell down my cheeks, but neither of us took any notice. By then I realized he still wanted me and I sure as hell still wanted him.

Because the need for oxygen empowered us, we pulled away from each other. I wiped the tears from my face and said, "So I guess, you—," "I'm still going to Santa Monica with you," he chuckled, placing a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled. He kissed my forehead and walked me back to Fabrizio and Jack who were busy spitting over the side of the ship. _Men_. I inwardly laughed. "Mind if I join you?" I asked the two. They turned to look at us and nodded. I walked over the side and spit. It was much more impressive than any they let over the side of the ship.

The three looked at me, shocked but amused. "Jealous?" I teased. Jack and Fabrizio chuckled and Tommy was probably close to dying with the lack of oxygen. He was doubled over in laughter. Jack arched his eyebrows at Tommy, then turned to look at me. I sent him a glare that faltered with laughter. "Looks like Tommy finally fell in love," Jack whispered just loud enough for Tommy and me to hear. Tommy choked on his laughter and I blushed.

"Anyway… Do you plan on seeing Rose tonight?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "Probably not. I'm going to go… Walk around for a bit," he said. We all nodded and he left. "Where do you suppose he's going," I asked. "If you know Jack, he'll be off on his own thinking… About her," Fabrizio said. I nodded. "So what do you suppose we do now?" Tommy asked. "Well, I'm off. I need to go seek some people," I said. "Like who?" Fabrizio asked. "Oh, just someone in the Upper Class is all," I said, shrugging.

It was only an excuse to be alone for a while. I needed to clear my mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I'm watching Titanic while writing this and all of a sudden I hear, "he ship's bloody sinking! Let us up so we can have a chance!" and I'm thinking who is—Oh yeah, DUH! Tommy! I was so absorbed in my writing I forgot about the movie a bit ;) My grandma goes "How many times are you going to watch it before you get sick?" "Let me rephrase that for you, Grandma, I'll NEVER get sick of Titanic!" "You have to be the only person who knows everything about Titanic," "Sure… I know **_**everything**_**… I just now who boarded and who didn't ;) I'm a geek… Anyway, one passenger who canceled his trip had my last name! He kind of looks like someone in my family… or so my Mom says ;) So cool! Anyway…**

**Titanic: DON'T own it…**

As I walked the Sky Deck, my mind finally cleared, I realized, my family must miss me so much. But to be honest, I didn't miss them. If they had paid the slightest bit of attention, they would have seen that I was unhappy. I didn't want to sound selfish, although I was very selfish, I wanted to be happy. I didn't care about the money, and I hated my parents for always fighting. I couldn't wait for Titanic to dock. To move to Santa Monica with Tommy to accompany me. Even though we really couldn't afford it, we were going.

Maybe Jack and Fabrizio could come with us… I stopped thinking about it. I was going to let it take its own path. As I walked back down to the lower deck from the stern, I heard yelling from above. "Close the watertight doors! Get the gates on 'D' Deck! She's gonna hit!" yelled Mr. Murdoch. I ran to the stairs that lead to the "D" Deck, where the four of us had our rooms, and knocked on Fabrizio and Jack's door. Fabrizio, yawning and bleary-eyed, opened the door. "Eliza?" he asked, his Italian accent husky with sleep. "Sorry to have woken you but where is Tommy's room?" I asked frantically. "Room D-27," Fabrizio answered, rubbing his confused eyes. I planted a quick thank you kiss on his cheek and ran off.

As I ran down the halls, the ship shook. There was a dim screeching sound that slowly faded, but the ship continued to sink. "Oh no," I said aloud to myself. Dammit! I saw the Captain get handed the iceberg warning just the other day! Why the hell had they been ordering more speed?

Once I found room 27, I knocked on the door frantically. I was thankful Tommy answered. "Eliza? What are you doing here so late?" he asked. "The ship… It hit an iceberg! I heard the crew talking about shutting the gates atop the stairs!" I panted. He didn't look so much alarmed as I did. How the hell could he _not _be even a little bit worried! I shook aside the thought. "We have to go, Tommy," I said. He came closer to me. By this point, I realized we were alone…

_Very _alone.

He leaned down and kissed me. "I guess that means we should hurry, huh?" he chuckled. I gulped. I didn't actually feel scared… I just felt… _Different_. Like I wanted this, even though the ship was sinking. "We should be going to the—erm—to the stairs," I whispered. It was a wild feeling sinking into the pit of my stomach. I wasn't scared.

…

My chest rose and fell quickly. Tommy had his arms around me. Once I caught my breathe again, I said to Tommy, "So, you room alone?" "No. My roommates are on the Sky Deck. Probably investigating the hit," he panted. I smiled. I hadn't realized how peaceful silence was. I always thought of it as ominous, but not now. The only sound that emanated around the room, was our breathing.

After a few long moments, Tommy said, "We should probably get going. Let's hope all the gates are open." I laughed, not wanting to get up. "Come on, Eliza," he chuckled in my ear. "Fine," I said.

Once we were ready, he grabbed my hand and we walked to the stairs. "Oh no, they've already closed the gates!" I yelled over the crowd of yelling men and women. "There has to be another way around!" Tommy said. He pulled me to the next set of stairs. There was an even larger sea of angry people. "Shit!" I yelled. A few angry mothers turned to look at me, obviously appalled at my foul language. I scowled at them to get them to turn away. "Tommy, what are we going to do? There aren't any other ways out!" I cried. Tommy looked me in the eyes, holding me at shoulder length and said, "We'll get out, Eliza, okay? Trust me?" he asked. "I trust you. You should know that," I smiled. He kissed my forehead and pulled me along to the next set of stairs.

It was the same thing over and over again. There wasn't one staircase that wasn't blocked. "Shit! Shit! _Shit!_" I hissed mostly to myself. "We'll get out, Eliza. It won't be long now," he assured me. I didn't believe him. I feigned the look of belief, but it would only stay put so long…

"Where's Tommy?" I heard behind me. It was distant, but I heard it. I turned to see Jack talking to Fabrizio. It had been almost a half hour and we were still trapped behind these freaking gates. "For God's sakes! There are woman and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" Tommy yelled. Now who's being calm? "Tommy!" I said. He turned to look at me. I pointed to Jack, Rose, and Fabrizio. "Come on," he said. He pulled me down the stairs. "It's hopeless this way!" Tommy said. "Well, there's got to be another way," Rose said. "There's not! We've been to every one of them. All locked," I said. Jack ran to the top of the stairs. "Open the gate!" he demanded. "Go back down the main stairwell," said the steward. "Open the gate!" Jack demanded again, only this time louder. "Go back down the main stairwell," the steward said again. "God dammit, you fucking son of a bitch!" Jack yelled. It was terrifying seeing the man I was good friends with, the one I joked with every day, this pissed.

I held Rose in a hug, almost shielding her from the terrifying Jack Dawson side. He stormed past the crowd to the bench that was attached to the floor. "Tommy, Fabrizio! Help me!" he said. Rose and I understood the plan. We began pushing people out of the way. "Put that down! Put that d—!" "1—2—3!" Jack yelled. The three men charged at the gate. "Again!" Jack yelled. They charged at the gate again and by this point, the gate smashed open. "Get back! Ge—," the Steward was out cold by one punch to the jaw from Tommy.

I knew I should be somewhat scared at this new aggravated, violent side from the three guys I knew so well in the past four days, but I wasn't. I actually felt wild. Well, on the inside. It was different. As well brought up as I was, I was actually feeling… Different. Running away didn't make me feel this way. It was knowing I was going to make it of this ship, even if that meant harming a few people.

Every man for themselves. Right?

**A/N: Read and review as you please! Next chapter is NOT the last one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not the last chapter…. And my house finally got power back (thank gosh it came back early) so just ignore the author's notes from the last few chapters! I've been with family though through the power outage because everyone else had power… But I couldn't post because my laptop has the stories.. But I hope the what? 8 chapters (four for like two stories) makes you happy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Titanic… sigh…**

Once we reached the Sky Deck, people were already terrified. Hello! Let me lock the First Class behind gates and then they can tell me they're terrified! Almost all the boats had gone. There was one, still letting First Class woman off the ship. Where were all the Second and Third Class people? I looked at Tommy, he was busy watching the lifeboats leave. Good. He wouldn't notice my absence.

I took off back for the "D" Deck. I had to get everyone out. When I got back to the gate Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio smashed open, I saw it was still broken. Good. Now I could get everyone out. I went through the gate, and found one of the gated areas not too far away. I whispered into one woman's ear, "Get all the women and children to follow me! Get the men if you can." She looked at me but nodded.

I watched as she gathered up women and their children. The husbands all followed. "Follow me!" I yelled over the not-so-relieved crowd. The gate was still down. "Alright! Women and Children first!" I yelled. I was surprised that very few men tried to get out. Once all the women, myself included, and children made it through the gate, I yelled behind me, "Okay, men! Let's go!" I heard the gate clatter as men ran over it. Finally, I couldn't get all the Third Class members out, but I got at least half. I couldn't risk it. The water was probably already up to the tops of the other gates.

I was terrified for the other Third Class passengers. If I could have rescued them in time, believe me I would've. I just had to keep running though. I realized I had gone the wrong way, and the only way to get to the Boat Deck was through the First Class smoking lounge.

When I ran in, I realized I wasn't alone. The Master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, was there… But so were Jack and Rose. "I'm sorry that I didn't build you a stronger ship, young Rose," I heard Mr. Andrews said. I hadn't walked in yet, so they didn't know I was here. I thought Rose was on a lifeboat! How was she back aboard? I walked slowly into the room. "Eliza? Where were you?" Jack asked. "I went to go help some people," I said. It was almost a whisper, "Eliza?" Mr. Andrews looked even more upset at hearing the name. "Yes. Eliza Hancock," I said.

Mr. Andrews had turned toward the fireplace, just staring into the flames. "You were the one who snuck aboard?" he asked. I swallowed roughly and said, "Yes." I heard him sigh. Maybe he wasn't angry? He almost looked upset. "That makes this all the more bad," he said. Now I got it. He was feeling guilty that even the girl who snuck aboard is going to die on his account. But I didn't think that. "It's not your fault, Mr. Andrews. I snuck aboard, and I've been telling myself it's my fault whatever happens to me. This was a mistake…but not by you, sir," I said. He saw him smile a little. "Stubborn and convincing like my niece," he said, smiling. His smile only faltered right after. "Mr. Andrews? It's not your fault, okay? I snuck aboard on my own and I don't care what happens at this point. My parents were always fighting… If I have to die for them to listen, so be it," I said.

He didn't look any more convinced than he was now… That wasn't much either. "It's going fast. We have to move," Jack said, grabbing Rose's wrist. "Wait," Mr. Andrews said. "I'll meet you on the Boat Deck," I said. Jack nodded. "Goodbye, Mr. Andrews," I whispered. "And good luck to you," I finished. "Likewise," he said. I ran to the Boat Deck.

Once I reached the Boat Deck, I was grabbed by the shoulders and spun around. "Where the hell were you?" It was Tommy. "I was rescuing some Third Class people," I said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips. "You're safe. I thought you got pushed over or—," "I'm fine," I said. He rested his forehead against mine. "That's all that matters then, doesn't it?" He said. I laughed. "It's not always about me you know…"

"Are there any boats left?" Jack asked Tommy. "I don't think so… Maybe on the other side," Tommy said. "It's hopeless…" I said. Tommy turned to look at me and said, "Not yet." I laughed. He chuckled and pulled me along so we would keep up with Jack, Rose, and Fabrizio. Tommy, alongside Fabrizio, was talking about being First Class or something… I was behind the pair so I couldn't actually hear what they were saying. We just wanted to get on lifeboat… If there were any left. _Shit! _I thought. The ship was sinking… I wouldn't be here now if I had just stayed home and sucked it up… But where was the adventure in that? I would never had met Jack, Tommy, Fabrizio or Rose…

My parents are going to be terrified tomorrow once this makes headlines… But even if I make it through this, I'm not going back… _Should_ I? No. I ran away for a reason—Wait! The ship is sinking! Why am I thinking of this? I should be worried about Tommy, Jack, Rose and Fabrizio! Not myself or my problems!

I just had to find a way for us all to get off… We would make it through! I just knew it!

**A/N: Okay! So how did you guys like Chapter 8? Should I make the next chapter the last one? Nah… I'll probably make the next one second to last and the last one the Epilogue… Maybe the epilogue will be about her parents… Hmm… I don't know… Anyway, I know I kept you guys waiting so long… Hurricane Irene's fault and National Grid's… They sat there all day doing NOTHING! I've been dying to post my chapters for you but I made a promise to myself that to make it up to you guys, I would finish this story and a few chapters in my new Story: "Life Unseen" ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Second to last chapter! Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic… Can't wait for it to come back! 2012 can't come quick enough!**

When we reached the other side of the Boat Deck, there were very few boats. Probably 6 of the 20 that had been there. I was pulled towards one of the boats, but men were shoving past people to get aboard. I pulled forward away from the crowd, and literally tossed onto a boat. Rude much? But I assume the ship was sinking faster, so it was necessary.

I grabbed Tommy's hand trying to hold on for as long as possible. Why wasn't Rose coming with me? Come to think of it, where were Jack and Rose? I looked around, still trying to hold Tommy's hand, but I was eventually pulled away. Tommy looked into my eyes, assuring me I would be fine… Even if he wouldn't be. I didn't want to think that though, but it kept coming back.

Men continued to shove, and the boat began to pile up with woman and children. The boat was still half full when I heard, "Would you let us have a chance you limey bastards!" Tommy had yelled it. "I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me!" the man, Lightoller, yelled. I could see it all happening so fast…

It wasn't Tommy's fault though… Some had fallen behind him… Or so it looked. And before I had the chance to do anything, it was all so fast, Tommy had fallen. The bullet was evident. And as Fabrizio continued yelling, "Bastardo!" I was only paying attention to the blood that decanted down the deck. I was caught by the look of true pain that was forever etched onto his features. I was too shocked to yell, and when I came to my sense, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

It happened so fast, yet it all moved so slow! It felt as though the bullet had ripped through my heart too. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks and the scream that had emerged from my throat could deafen the deaf. Fabrizio continued to try and keep Tommy alive, but I knew it was no use. I watched as the boat lowered, but I wasn't ready to leave Titanic… Sinking or not.

Tommy and I were to go to Santa Monica and have the time of our lives… Even if we were poor. We were going to travel, just the two of us. We were going to see all the wonderful places America had to offer… But now that Tommy was gone… I didn't see a purpose. My heart was heavy and torn…

But he would want me to go on, right? Then that's what I'd have to do… I had to promise to Tommy that I would go on… And do all the things we were going to do together…

I planned to do it…

I was going to do it…

I _wanted _to do it…

For Tommy…

For us.

**A/N: Okay! I decided this will be the last chapter! But (before you try to hunt me down and kill me) There WILL be a sequel! And I can't wait to write it! Sorry it's so short, but I don't want to keep going if there's a second story (which there is) because the rest of the "adventure" if you will, is in the next story!**


End file.
